My Friends Are A Different Breed
by iwillshutup
Summary: Amizade é sempre mais importante do que romance. ScorpiusDominique


Victorie estava com ele de novo. Eu achava aquilo quase incestuoso, mas eu não acho que eu poderia julgá-la já que se eu tivesse a chance, estaria com ele também. Nenhum dos dois reparou que os olhava, talvez porque eu realmente tinha me sucedido em me esconder ou porque eu era invisível. As duas hipóteses pareciam igualmente válidas para mim, naquele momento.

Eu não estava com inveja ou ciúmes, de maneira alguma. Eu amava minha irmã com todo meu coração, ela era a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim e eu nunca pararia de me odiar se eu direcionasse qualquer pequena quantidade de sentimentos negativos a ela. Teddy era quem tinha sorte de tê-la. Ele deveria agradecer todos os dias que minha irmã o achava merecedor o suficiente de ser seu namorado, temporariamente ou não.

Além de tudo, Teddy não era a única pessoa que eu estaria com, se tivesse chance. Eu me apaixonava mais frequentemente do que meu irmão mais novo quebrava objetos dentro de casa e se você conhecesse Louis, descobriria que isso é menos raro do que eu desejava que fosse. Mesmo assim, eu tinha uma paixão que não ia embora, que permanecia mesmo enquanto as outras iam e viam.

Desisti de ver minha irmã com seu namorado – naquele ponto eles já estavam discutindo mais uma vez – e entrei em casa, me dirigindo ao meu quarto. Minhas malas tinham que estar prontas naquela noite já que no dia seguinte eu estaria de volta à escola. Aquele seria o meu último ano e eu poderia, finalmente, estar livre como Teddy e Victorie.

Eu não detestava a escola, não era estúpida o suficiente para isso. Eu sabia que era o único lugar onde eu poderia aprender tudo que eu poderia fazer com a minha mágica e também sabia que só assim eu poderia ficar longe dos meus pais pela maior parte do ano. Nada contra eles, juro, mas também nada a favor. De qualquer jeito, se tudo desse certo, eu não passaria mais do que um verão com eles, depois da formatura. Diferentemente de Victorie.

Terminei de arrumar as minhas malas e deitei, pensando que conseguiria não dormir, mas só acordei no dia seguinte, com os gritos do meu irmão, o que me rendeu uma dor de cabeça que, eu descobriria mais tarde, duraria o resto do dia. Victorie, foi me dito, tinha resolvido passar a noite no apartamento do namorado. Meus pais não gostavam quando ela fazia isso, mas eles tinham ainda mais medo que ela se mudasse definitivamente para lá, então eles tentavam fingir que não se importavam.

Ouvi meu pai dizendo um horário aleatório no qual eu teria que estar pronta para sair de casa. Louis iria para o terceiro ano e parecia contentíssimo em voltar para escola. Não me lembro se no terceiro ano eu já era cínica o suficiente para não dar mais a mínima para o lugar, eu sempre confundo meu terceiro ano com o quarto porque eles pareceram desgraçadamente iguais.

Quando eu finalmente terminei de me arrumar e fui com as minhas malas até a sala de estar, meu irmão já me esperava impacientemente. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas parecia impossível. Meus pais chegaram na hora que eu ameaçava o lançar um feitiço assim que chegássemos ao trem. Eles sabiam que eu estava mentindo e eles queriam fazer o mesmo que eu, mas me repreenderam como bons pais devem fazer.

Depois de quase dezessete anos convivendo com meus pais, eu decidi que eu não quero ter filhos. Obrigar uma pessoa a ter uma relação eterna com você, não me parece justo. Quero dizer, você se casa com uma pessoa afirmando que se manterá junto a ela até morrer – ou até a pessoa morrer, que seja –, mas isso não significa absolutamente nada, você ainda pode se divorciar e arranjar outra pessoa e se casar de novo e manter um ciclo gigantesco. Mas seus filhos não podem se divorciar de você, por mais que queiram.

Meu pai me encarou e por um segundo eu tive a sensação de que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. O segundo passou e ele finalmente se virou para o meu irmão, o encarou e disse "Louis, pare de incomodar sua irmã. Eu e sua mãe não estaremos na escola para impedi-la de fazer qualquer coisa com você e você sabe que, em Hogwarts, a palavra dela vale mais do que a sua por ser mais velha". Eu sorri. De vez em quando meu pai me surpreendia com ações que me faziam sorrir. Nesses momentos eu achava que eu sentiria falta de casa. Aí minha mãe abria a boca.

Chegamos cedo à estação e meus pais nos pediram para esperar que o resto de nossa família chegasse antes de entrar no trem, os dois foram solenemente ignorados não só por mim, mas por meu irmão também. Era raro não chegarmos atrasados a estação e ter a chance de escolher qualquer cabine para ficar durante a viagem era algo bom demais para não aproveitarmos.

Sentei em uma cabine vazia e fiquei em dúvida se a trancava ou não, decidi não o fazer. Apesar de não querer falar com praticamente ninguém, cheguei à conclusão que queria os ver. Só os ver. Reparar as mudanças que o verão trouxe silenciosamente e decidir se eram boas ou ruins. Naquele momento, James apareceu e se sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo. Eu juro que se James não fosse meu primo, eu estaria com ele. Não faltaram oportunidades, mas eu simplesmente não achava certo. Ele falou algo sobre eu ser mal educada por não falar com o resto da família e eu sorri, ele se calou percebendo que eu não queria falar.

Então Hugo apareceu e se sentou na frente de James. Logo em seguida veio Scorpius. Sentia-me ridícula por pensar nisso, mas ele estava parecendo mais bonito do que o normal. Eu sempre fui absurdamente apaixonada por Scorpius, independente dos dois anos de diferença entre mim e ele. Ele geralmente estava sozinho, quieto. De vez em quando era estranhamente animado e falava demais. Normalmente se sentava e ouvia as nossas conversas, ou simplesmente fingia ouvir e se trancava no seu mundo, o qual eu nunca tive coragem de bater na porta, com medo de não ser convidada a entrar.

Lysander apareceu e estávamos todos lá. Não andávamos juntos desde sempre, até porque somos cinco pessoas de cinco anos diferentes. As coisas foram simplesmente acontecendo. No meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu seguia Victorie por todos os lugares que ela ia. Meu segundo ano chegou trazendo James que, além da minha irmã, seria minha única companhia. O terceiro trouxe Rose, mas ela nos abandonou antes que o ano letivo terminasse, disse que quase chegava a ter medo da gente. Meu quarto ano levou embora minha irmã e, além das minhas colegas de quarto, James era minha única companhia. Hugo entrou na escola no ano seguinte e sua entrada na sonserina o conseguiu sua amizade com Scorpius, trazido ao grupo no mesmo ano. No meu sexto ano Lysander e seu irmão se juntaram a gente. Lorcan arranjou novos amigos em menos de dois meses.

Então éramos nós cinco. Dois sonserinos, dois grifinórios e um corvinal. Não éramos amigos entre nós com a mesma intensidade. James e eu sabíamos coisas um sobre o outro que nenhum outro ser vivo jamais imaginaria e todos nós sabíamos que Scorpius não trocaria sua amizade com Hugo por nada. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hugo e Lysander veneravam Scorpius em uma intensidade quase surpreendente. 'Quase' porque eu entendia exatamente porque eles o faziam.

Apesar de mais crescidos, os garotos estavam exatamente iguais. Eu continuava não entendendo uma palavra quando eles falavam de quadribol e arrancando olhares de surpresa quando me juntava nas conversas sobre garotas. Todos eles sabiam muito bem que eu não acreditava que uma pessoa podia ser completamente heterossexual, em minha opinião, todos podem se sentir atraídos ou se apaixonar por pessoas de qualquer sexo. Eles discordavam comigo nesse ponto.

Pouco tempo depois Scorpius e James tiveram que ir à cabine de monitores. Uma responsabilidade que eu nunca quis e nunca foi conferida a mim. Com a saída dos únicos dois garotos com quem eu teria a paciência de falar, eu deitei em um dos bancos e fingi dormir enquanto ouvia Lysander e Hugo falarem. Os dois falaram da escola por algum tempo e, quando decidiram que eu estava realmente adormecida, ouvi Hugo dizer "Então, soube que Scorpius está apaixonado?". Quando eu ouvi isso, meu coração parou de bater e bateu mais rápido ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo me sentir algo que eu me sentir velha demais para sentir, mas que eu não saberia identificar. Quase me levantei e confessei que estava apenas atuando, porém minha curiosidade não me permitiu.

"Sério?" Lysander perguntou, fazendo Hugo rir. "Bem, não." O riuvo respondeu e meu coração parou de bater por um segundo, de novo. "Rose pediu para sair com ele." Continuou. Eu comecei a detestar Rose naquele momento, se ainda não a detestava por se achar superior a mim e James. "E ele disse sim?" Lysander perguntou e eu não soube o que Hugo respondeu por que ele não disse uma palavra. Um som de compreensão vindo de Lysander me fez chegar à conclusão de que o ruivo respondeu com gestos. Antes que Lysander pudesse fazer qualquer comentário sobre o assunto, ouvi o som da porta se abrindo e distingui claramente o som da voz de Lorcan pedindo dinheiro ao irmão.

James e Scorpius voltaram para a cabine antes mesmo de Lorcan conseguir convencer Lysander a lhe dar uma grande quantidade de dinheiro – o que Lysander só fez para se livrar de seu irmão, algo que eu podia compreender. – e James me chamou. Eu fingi acordar e fui colocar meu uniforme antes que o trem parasse em Hogwarts. Mais da metade das minhas unhas estavam ruídas antes mesmo de eu retornar à cabine, logo antes do trem parar e eu ter que levantar mais uma vez.

Achava injusto alguém que não eu ter algum tipo de relacionamento romântico com Scorpius. Eu comecei a pensar em por que ele não tinha se interessado por mim. Eu poderia não ser bonita o suficiente, ou inteligente o suficiente, divertida o suficiente. Talvez eu andasse demais com James e ele achasse que tínhamos algo. Talvez minha opinião sobre sexualidade o assustasse. Talvez ele achasse que eu era, na verdade, lésbica e apenas não tinha descoberto ainda. Talvez eu fosse banal, fútil, egoísta, egocêntrica, infantil e cínica demais para ele pensar em gostar de mim. Ou ainda havia a pior das hipóteses: talvez ele fosse aquele tipo de pessoa que não acreditasse em relacionamentos românticos entre amigos. Aquele que achava que isso sempre acaba com a amizade, dando certo ou errado. Se ele pensasse assim, eu poderia jogar as minhas esperanças pela janela.

Já no salão principal, James esperou Hugo, Scorpius e James irem para suas respectivas mesas, antes de me perguntar, à mesa da grifinória, se tinha algo errado. Considerei ignorar o assunto, mas não achava que poderia esconder nada de James, nem se eu quisesse. Era tempo demais de amizade me forçando a falar tudo que aconteceu na cabine e exatamente como eu estava me sentindo. James não gostava muito quando eu falava do que eu sentia por Scorpius e eu tinha quase certeza que era porque ele sentia o mesmo por mim, mesmo que afirmasse que era apaixonado por Hannah Thomas.

James nunca acreditou muito na minha paixão desenfreada por Scorpius, mas, estranhamente, naquele dia, ele disse que eu e o loiro daríamos certo juntos. Disse também que falaria com o irmão dele – suposto melhor amigo de Rose Weasley – e com Lysander até que os dois dissessem tudo que sabiam sobre o assunto. Terminou me dizendo para me manter calma e não pensar muito sobre isso. Naquele momento eu percebi que estava errada e que, na realidade, James amadureceu muito mais do que eu.

Após o chapéu seletor decidir quais seriam a segunda família de cada um dos novos alunos, James e eu comemos e, ao invés de subirmos ao nosso salão comunal, subimos até a torre de astronomia. Scorpius, Hugo e Lysander ao nosso encalce. Nós não nos preocupamos em descobrir as senhas porque James e Scorpius eram monitores e a corvinal não tinha uma senha. Algo que ainda nos assustava terrivelmente.

Não cheguei a ficar mais de trinta minutos na torre. Quando a tensão de não saber se Scorpius ficaria ou não com Rose pareceu grande demais, eu disse que precisava dormir e me dirigi à torre da grifinória, deixando os garotos sozinhos. Eu detestava deixar todos eles juntos, sozinhos. Era egoísta de minha parte, mas eu odiava que todos se divertissem sem mim, eu sempre queria que eu tivesse pelo menos um deles comigo, para perder a diversão ou para tê-la junto a mim, sem me excluir. Eu nem pensei nisso naquele dia, porém. Eu só queria chegar ao meu quarto e dormir.

Eu não tomava café da manhã e usava o tempo para poder acordar mais tarde. Não estar no mesmo ano que James, significava que eu só o via no almoço, então eu não poderia perguntá-lo o que ele descobriu quando eu saí. Meu estado de inconsciência ignorou minha curiosidade e me fez acordar apenas trinta minutos antes do meu primeiro tempo de aula, no horário que eu normalmente acordava e nem um minuto mais cedo. Peguei as roupas que tinha deixado separadas no dia anterior, tomei um banho e as vesti, saindo a tempo de chegar à aula de transfiguração e apenas se eu não me distraísse no caminho.

Transfiguração, feitiços, história da magia, poções e, finalmente o almoço. Depois de quatro sermões sobre os NIEMs, era tudo que eu precisava. Eu tinha direito a um tempo de aula livre e era o último tempo do dia. Eu achava mais inteligente, significa que minhas aulas terminavam uma hora mais cedo. Porém, também significava que eu tinha apenas o almoço de intervalo entre os meus quatro tempos da manhã e meus três tempos da tarde.

Quando eu cheguei ao salão principal, James já estava lá. Ele sempre era o último a chegar e o primeiro a sair nas aulas. Derrubei a mochila na qual eu carregava meus livros, pergaminhos, penas e tintas durante as aulas no chão e sentei ao lado dele. O encarei e ele sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que eu queria, mas sentindo prazer em me obrigar a perguntar. "E então?" Eu disse, ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como se para dizer que a pergunta não era suficiente. "O que vocês falaram quando eu saí da torre, ontem?", eu perguntei e, pelo olhar que ele lançou a mim, aquela era a pergunta errada.

"Nada demais. Hugo vai tentar entrar no time de quadribol e pediu Scorpius para ajudá-lo. Você sabe como o garoto joga bem. Acho que é o melhor aqui na escola. É uma pena que ele não queira entrar no time, seria uma chance de ter alguma diversão jogando, ao invés de não precisar fazer nenhum esforço para ganhar. Além de que, se ele jogasse, ele teria mais chances de entrar em um time profissional, quando se formasse."

"Scorpius não quer virar jogador profissional, James. Ele não quer trabalhar com nada que o obrigue a ter um chefe, principalmente porque ele provavelmente não vai conseguir um emprego devido ao sobrenome dele. Mas você sabe muito bem disso, então pode mudar de assunto e me dizer o que você sabe que eu quero saber."

"Você não vai ficar feliz com o que eu descobri. Eu acho. Notícias boas e más, qual você quer primeiro?" Eu sabia qual seria a notícia má, Scorpius realmente tinha dito sim para Rose. Ele ficaria com ela. Ele se apaixonaria por ela, eles começariam a sair e eu teria que passar o resto do ano mentindo que estava feliz por eles. E, se eles continuassem juntos depois da minha formatura, ele passaria o natal com a família e eu teria que passar mais tempo os vendo juntos. Tentei fazer as contas, em minha cabeça, do quanto eu precisaria para me mudar de país após a formatura.

"As noticiais ruins, primeiro. Sempre." Cheguei à conclusão que provavelmente ganharia uma quantidade decente de dinheiro como meretriz. Se eu não o gastasse e o juntasse, eu conseguiria dinheiro o suficiente para alugar um apartamento na parte trouxa de Paris antes do natal após a minha formatura. James deve ter percebido que eu não estava me sentindo bem com suas palavras anteriores e finamente disse: "Hugo me disse que Scorpius provavelmente vai ficar com Rose". Era estranho que mesmo que eu já soubesse que ele diria isso, quando ele realmente disse, eu me senti pior do que eu já estava sentindo.

"Porém", ele continuou antes que eu desabasse. "Isso é só porque ele acha que nunca vai conseguir ficar com a garota que ele realmente ama." Se James achou que isso me animaria, ele percebeu que estava errado quando as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Não só ele ficaria com Rose, como ele era apaixonado por outra pessoa. Não existiam mais chances nenhuma de eu tê-lo para mim. Mesmo se o que ele tivesse com a Rose fosse algo pequeno e temporário, a garota que ele amava ainda existiria. E ele teria milhões de casos temporários até parar de amá-la porque, e eu sabia muito bem disso, deixar de amar alguém era quase impossível. Era como não haver chuvas no verão ou frio no inverno, como comer chocolate e não engordar ou ainda não ouvir sobre quadribol durante a copa do mundo. Impossível.

Apesar de eu achar que James se abalaria com minhas lágrimas, ele me olhou quase sorrindo e resolveu voltar a falar, mas eu não acreditava que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse pudesse melhorar minha situação e eu queria que ele parasse de me segurar em meu lugar porque eu tinha que sair do salão principal antes que começasse a encher e as pessoas me achassem ainda mais patética do que elas já achavam, se é que isso era possível.

"Ele se apaixonou por uma menina que parece distante demais, quase inalcançável. Uma menina que não parece pensar antes de falar, que tem conceitos duvidosos e que, de vez em quando, o surpreende com idéias que ele nunca pensou que chegaria a ouvir. Uma menina mais velha para quem, ele disse, ele nunca conseguiria provar que era bom o suficiente. Até porque ele tem certeza que não é bom o suficiente para ela. Uma menina extremamente bonita que, apesar de poder ter todos os garotos que quiser, nunca apareceu na frente dele com ninguém, mas isso não o deixa mais esperançoso, apenas a faz parecer mais impossível. Como se tê-la fosse como ter uma estrela, vinda do céu. O que Scorpius não sabe, porém, é que ele se apaixonou por uma garota que é completamente apaixonada por ele."

Eu tinha passado quase todo o enorme discurso de James, chorando. Tentando imaginar porque ele me torturaria tanto, porque ele faria isso comigo. Quer dizer, desde pequenos nós conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa, nos ajudávamos, brigávamos raramente e ríamos de tudo juntos. Desde pequenos nós construíamos barracas com lençóis e nos fingíamos de escoteiros ou índios. Nós sempre gostamos um do outro, desde que fomos apresentados, quando a minha mãe decidiu sair da França e vir morar na Inglaterra. Não fazia sentido nenhum. O James que eu conhecia nunca faria isso comigo. Até que ele terminou de falar, sorrindo, e eu percebi que ele não estava me torturando, ele estava me dizendo algo que me deixaria feliz por algum tempo. E eu o agradeço até hoje por isso. "É claro que, como eu disse, ele não faz a mínima idéia de que ela gosta dele, então ele deve encontrar Rose depois da aula."

E eu sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer. E naquele momento eu cheguei a odiar Scorpius por pular metade das refeições para poder jogar quadribol enquanto ninguém pensava em fazê-lo. James tinha passado meia hora me prendendo na mesa da grifinória e eu teria apenas meia hora para correr até o campo de quadribol e explicar tudo a ele se eu quisesse que ele soubesse o que eu sentia por ele antes do final das aulas da tarde. Eu detestava correr, ainda mais no corredor da escola, onde todos me veriam e me achariam ainda mais estranha. Eu não me importei, daquela vez, mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre a professora McGonagall que me viu correndo, me parou e me mandou ir até a sala dela para discutir sobre as possíveis detenções que eu receberia ou pontos que eu perderia. Naquele momento eu queria ignorá-la, mas não era rebelde suficiente para isso.

Ela me perguntou o motivo de eu estar correndo e eu expliquei tudo a ela, sem mentir. Omiti nomes, é claro, mas simplesmente não fazia sentido nenhum não dizê-la o motivo da minha correria. Foi aí que ela me perguntou "Mas você tem certeza que o melhor para esse menino é ficar com você e não com a outra menina, apesar de vocês dois se gostarem? Sei que não deveria me intrometer na sua vida pessoal, senhorita Weasley, mas se vocês são tão amigos, não seria simplesmente melhor que você mantivesse essa amizade, sem arriscá-la com um relacionamento que pode não dar certo?"

E eu descobri que ela estava certa. E, apesar de eu ainda ter dez minutos para achar Scorpius antes de ele ir para sua primeira aula da tarde, depois de McGonagall tirar cinco pontos da grifinória por minha causa, eu não o fiz. Com a minha mochila, sem pensar se me arrependeria ou não da minha decisão, depois, eu me dirigi à sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, onde eu passaria minha próxima hora ouvindo mais um sermão sobre NIEMs e pensando por quanto tempo eu conseguiria manter a amizade entre nós cinco, mesmo depois que todos nós nos formássemos. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que virar uma meretriz para me mudar para Paris tornaria tudo mais difícil.

Quase tão difícil quanto um relacionamento entre mim e Scorpius. Nosso amor foi feito para ser perfeito em seu estado platônico. Em que um gostava do outro, mas nenhum dos dois fazia nada. Nosso amor foi feito para ser mantido no gelo, se derretendo um pouco em alguns momentos durante os anos que passariam, com um abraço, sorrisos mais calorosos, toques mais longos do que necessário, palavras mais gentis do que as palavras trocadas por amigos. Nosso amor foi feito para existir e inexistir ao mesmo tempo. Em meio a outras três pessoas que sempre sentiriam a tensão entre nós dois, mas nunca falariam nada porque não queriam acabar com tudo que levamos tanto tempo para construir.

Se eu e Scorpius ficássemos juntos, ele passaria menos tempo com Hugo que, conseqüentemente, conseguiria outro sonserino para passar o tempo com. O sonserino podia ou não querer passar tempo conosco, fazendo Hugo se afastar e, logo depois, lá se iria Lysander, por se achar novo demais para andar com a gente. Até que James se sentiria excluído demais perto de um casal e começaria a falar mais com outras pessoas. E Scorpius e eu não agüentaríamos ficar sem eles e logo não estaríamos mais juntos. E nunca mais conseguiríamos ser o quinteto que eu sabia que não viveria sem.

Então, naquele dia, depois do meu terceiro tempo da tarde, eu fui até James e disse exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Acho que ele teve o mesmo sentimento de amadurecimento que eu tinha tido por ele no dia anterior porque ele me abraçou e disse que achava que essa realmente era a coisa certa a ser feita, mas que eu deveria fazer o que me deixasse mais feliz. Não precisei de muito tempo para convencê-lo de que a amizade entre nós cinco era o que mais me deixava feliz.

Eu não soube no mesmo dia, mas Scorpius e Rose realmente se encontraram no final da aula, eles se beijaram, não por muito tempo, apenas por tempo o suficiente para Scorpius perceber que era errado usar a garota para esquecer-se de quem ele realmente amava. Mesmo assim, ele nunca falou comigo o que sentia e eu acredito que depois de um ano ou dois, ele tenha me superado porque logo após de sua formatura era difícil vê-lo sem alguém, por mais que ele dissesse que era quase impossível conseguir um encontro com o sobrenome que tinha, mesmo realmente virando um jogador profissional de quadribol.

James, depois de três anos, conseguiu a coragem de pedir para Hannah sair com ele, o que ele não sabia era que ela tinha se casado logo depois da formatura deles. O marido dela não o bateu, porém, por respeito ao pai dele, mas eu, Scorpius, Hugo e Lysander rimos muito no fim de semana que ele nos contou. E nós continuamos amigos por anos e anos, até hoje. De vez em quando eu me arrependo de não ter falado o quanto eu amava Scorpius, naquele dia, até porque eu nunca consegui superar o que eu sentia por ele, quanto mais eu o conhecia, mais eu o amava. Mas entre os encontros, desencontros, brigas, relacionamentos e rompimentos que eu tive, eu percebi que foi uma das poucas boas decisões que eu já tomei porque garotos vêm e vão como problemas, mas os amigos de verdade sempre ficam.


End file.
